


Together Forever

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I'm hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: “Doesn’t it scare you? Being with El, the possible consequences. Like, what if one day, those lab goons found us, and had to hurt you to get to her?”I'm still hopeless. This is just another excuse for me to write fluff.Deal with it.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I will never break out of this black hole of Mileven fluff. I will never stop needing more.

“Jesus Christ, could you get here any earlier, Wheeler?”

“You know I could.” the boy in question smirks back at the Chief’s rhetorical question.  
“Where is she?”

“She’s in her room.” the chief responds, and grabs the boy’s arm just as he goes to walk into said room. “Still sleeping.”

Mike looks at the man, as if trying to work out whether he’s being serious.  
“Oh…” he figures the man is 100% serious. “I thought she was usually up by now…”

“Usually, yes.” the man nods his head. “I guess she needs a bit extra sleep. Which is perfect; because I’ve got a question for you, Mike. A serious one.”

“Okay…” Mike eyes the man suspiciously. “How serious?”

Hopper pulls him toward the sofa, sitting him down before joining his side. The man takes a breath, before looking to Mike with the most sincere expression the boy has ever seen him wear.

“Doesn’t it scare you?”

Mike’s expression immediately becomes confused. “Does  _what_ scare me?”

“Being with El.” the man responds, before the look of anger in the boy’s face tells him he should’ve added more context. “Not El herself! God no, we both know she’s an angel, unless you’re on her bad side.”  
Mike nods his head, slowly smiling at those words.

“I mean… the possible consequences. Like, god forbid it ever happens, but what if one day, those lab goons found us, and had to hurt you to get to her?”

“Jesus Chief, where did this come from?” Mike questions.

“E.T.” the man answers simply, reminding the boy of the basement a few days ago.

“Oh… oh shit, I didn’t even think about that.” Mike mentally hits himself over the obvious connection.

“Mike, she liked the film. She _really_ liked watching it with all of you. It just obviously got her thinking.”

“Yeah… god I can’t believe I missed that…”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. It doesn’t matter.”

Mike slowly nods his head.

“But, go on. Answer the question.” Hopper persists.

“Well…” Mike considers his answer for a moment. “I’d be lying if I said it _doesn’t_ scare me, because it does. But that isn’t going to stop me from  spending every second I can with her.”

“So what would you do? If El was ever in danger, and keeping her safe would put your life at risk...-”

“She is so much more important than I am.” Mike doesn’t hesitate. “She’d hate me for saying that, but it’s true. She’s so special, and has so much to see and do, that I’d do anything to protect her, even if the consequences were fatal.”

Hopper eyes the kid the a moment, before shaking his head in regret. “I can’t believe we live in a world where a thirteen year old is saying that.”

“Neither can I, chief. But it’s the truth. I want to protect her, even with my last breath.”

It’s at that point, that they hear El’s bedroom door croak open. Turning their heads, they see freshly drawn tears falling down her cheeks.

“El? What’s wr-” Mike doesn’t have a chance to finish the question before he’s wrapped tight in her arms.

“Mike…” she sighs his name through her tears. “I want to protect you, too.”

“I… thought you were asleep?” he questions; his gaze moving up to the man.

“Sorry about that, kid.” he shrugs.

“I wanted to know.” El tells him. “I was worried that you’d… rather not see me because-”

“No, El.” Mike interrupts. “I will never let anything get in the way of us. They could have a gun to my head, and I’d still put you first.”

His words simply squeeze more tears out of her eyes.

“I…” he sighs, looking at the man, visibly judging whether to say what’s on his mind in front of him. After a few seconds, he goes with it anyway.  
“I want to spend my entire life with you, El. As long as we’re still breathing, I’ll never want to be away from you. _Ever._ ” he tells her seriously.  
“As long as… that’s what you want, too.” he then looks quite fearful of what her answer may be. What if that’s why she brought this subject on? To drive him away? Whether to protect him, or because she wants some space, to find others out there-”

His worries are ripped from his skull as his lips are suddenly connected with hers,  knocking the breath out of his lungs. They hear the shuffling of the man beside them, as he turns away, not exactly wanting to watch two kids, one of which being his daughter, kiss like this. But he also knows that it’s best to not interrupt them right now. This is a serious moment, for all three of them really. If it has to happen, it has to happen.

They both take in a deep breath as they finally break apart after what feels like centuries.  Their eyes remain linked as their smiles widen in sync. 

“I love you, Mike.”

His heart will never  _not_ swoop in fifty directions at hearing that. 

“I love you too, El. I always will.”

“Always. For the rest of our lives.”

  


“Is it safe to turn around?” Hopper questions from the kitchen, causing laughter to burst from El and Mike.

“Yes.” she says through her giggles.

In two seconds, the man is beside them again.  
“I’m glad she had me ask you those questions, Mike. Because it gives me confidence, too.”

“Confidence for what? You know I’m protective of her.” Mike answers.

“Yeah, but hearing it, from the heart like that, is something else entirely. It… I guess it made me realise. Life is too short to worry about these things, and you’ll do anything to make sure she lives the life she deserves.”

Mike smiles, nodding his head as his eyes catch El by his side again.  
“Life is too short to stay locked up in fear, and… with how smooth the snowball went, I guess I’m trusting you.”

Both of their eyes widen as they realise where this is going.  
“You mean…”

“As long as she’s with _you,_ you can take her out to places.”

El immediately jumps to her feet, pulling the man into a hug with so much excitement that he can’t help but laugh. Mike is right behind her, wrapping his arms as far around the two of them as he can.

“Go have fun. _Be kids._ ” he ushers them out, smirking at the smiles of pure joy on their faces. The happiness they deserve.

He watches them practically run off together, with their hands connected, and laughter radiating from them both, and he can’t help but let off a little laugh of his own. They deserve the world. And he’s damn well going to be the one to give it to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send help.


End file.
